


Розовый цвет означает?..

by LaurielAnarwen, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2019; тексты до PG-13 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Новый элемент, который Тони создал для своего арк-реактора, меняет цвет в зависимости от настроения. Заселившись в Башню, Мстители быстро понимают значение каждого цвета, кроме розового.





	Розовый цвет означает?..

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pink Is the Color of ...?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/460800) by [Annehiggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annehiggins/pseuds/Annehiggins). 



> Действие происходит во вселенной, где Тони — гей, так что у него нет и не могло быть романтических отношений с Пеппер.

Тони понадобилось несколько недель, чтобы обнаружить странный побочный эффект нового элемента, на котором теперь работал его арк-реактор. Что хорошо, это был не “ядовитый и медленно убивающий” эффект. И уровень мощности вырос, что вписывалось в его понятие крутости. Нет, говоря о “странном” эффекте, именно странное Тони и имел в виду. Чёртова штука каким-то образом меняла цвет реактора. Не всё время — это и было одной из причин, почему он не сразу заметил. Как и палладиевый, новый реактор день изо дня сиял бледно-голубым. Но в произвольные моменты цвет переключался на белый, красный, зелёный или фиолетовый. Это никогда не длилось долго — как правило, была лишь короткая вспышка, которую Тони не успевал заметить, а потом цвет снова менялся на бледно-голубой. Просто случайные изменения цвета, не влияющие ни на него, ни на мощность исходящей энергии — это точно было странно, но прежде чем Тони успел выделить время, чтобы с этим разобраться, на вентилятор попало всё это локимстительское дерьмо, и понеслась. 

 

*

  
Сорвав попытку захвата мира, Мстители отправились в то, что осталось от маленькой закусочной по соседству, потакая отчаянному желанию Тони узнать, что же такое шаурма. Внутри оказалось мясо на вертеле, и это было идеальной пищей для отдыха после… спасения мира. Нет, это никогда не перестанет звучать сразу и круто и пугающе. В любом случае, когда они отдыхали, им действительно нужен был отдых. В плане был только один изъян — всё ещё в сознании они были только благодаря адреналину. Стоило ему схлынуть, и им едва хватало сил, чтобы жевать, а на разговоры — не хватало совсем, так что если Капитан Сосулька надеялся устроить сеанс командного взаимодействия, ему не повезло.  
  
Тони мог бы самодовольно ухмыльнуться, воспользовавшись возможностью, но не-а, сил не осталось. Роджерс и вовсе уронил голову на руку, и только движение челюсти выдавало, что он не заморозился обратно. Так что да, сначала — закончить дела, потом — на боковую. Можно прямо тут. Пол, стол — всё казалось лучше, чем необходимость преодолевать миллион миль (два квартала) до его несчастной Башни и удобной кроватки. Тони предполагал, что и остальные тайком ищут более-менее незахламлённые поверхности, чтобы отрубиться, поэтому подпрыгнул, когда Наташа неожиданно разбила атмосферу молчаливого кататонического пережёвывания.  
  
— Старк, почему твой грёбаный реактор белый?  
  
Единственным утешением было то, что когда эта громогласная пугающая леди заставила его схватиться за сердце, остальные подпрыгнули ничуть не меньше, чем он. Тони взглянул на неё, потом на свою грудь, где реактор горел обычным бледно-голубым, и удостоил Наташу ещё одним взглядом.  
  
Она всё ещё равнодушно смотрела на его грудь.  
  
— Ха.  
  
Можно было всё так и оставить, но “пугающая” часть никуда не делась, а Тони на сегодня синяков хватило.  
  
— Случайные колебания ядерной энергии. Не о чем волноваться.  
  
И кстати о побочных эффектах — вызванный Наташиным… возгласом укол адреналина сделал расстояние в два квартала вполне преодолимым. Уже встав с намерением убраться отсюда, пока получалось, Тони совершил катастрофическую тактическую ошибку — открыв рот, чтобы сказать: “Веселитесь, детишки, и до нескорой, надеюсь, встречи”, он взглянул на товарищей по команде и увидел кучку самых вымотанных и потрёпанных людей по эту сторону зоны военных действий. Это зрелище каким-то образом перепутало сигналы в его усталом мозгу, и он услышал собственные слова:  
  
— Пойдёмте. В Башне спален хватит на всех.  
  
И как-то так вышло, что они переехали к нему со всем своим барахлом и смертоносными игрушками.  


 

*

  
Башня, не считая собственно пентхауса, не особо пострадала, но окрестностям повезло куда меньше. Поэтому, проспав пару-тройку часов, Тони влез в один из своих старых костюмов и в качестве Железного Человека помог наводить порядок. Для протокола: от трупов этих гигантских инопланетных хреновин было чертовски тяжело избавляться. И вонь стояла до небес, не спасали даже фильтры костюма.  
  
Тор помогал, и прямо посреди процесса… поднятия тяжестей сказал:  
  
— Человек из Железа, грудь твоя сияет нездоровым жёлтым. Уверен ли ты, что с тобой всё в порядке?  
  
В этот раз Тони среагировал быстрее и увидел исчезающую вспышку, о которой говорил Тор, прежде, чем цвет снова стал светло-голубым.  
  
— Да, никаких проблем. Куда бы нам пристроить эти штуки?  


 

*

  
Перебои свечения чёрным, когда они нашли придавленное ховер-байком пришельцев тело молодой женщины, заметил даже Тони.  


 

*

  
Шёл двадцать второй час большой уборки, когда Клинт заметил, что чем дольше они работают, тем белее становится свет реактора.  


 

*

  
— Прекрати тыкать своей красной хренью мне в лицо, Старк, — рявкнул Фьюри после того, как сообщил, что Коулсон был не так уж мёртв. — Это было необходимо, чтобы вы подоставали головы из задниц и спасли хренов мир, так что прости уж, если это тебя расстраивает, потому что в том, блядь, и была вся суть!  
  
— Красной? — Тони недоумённо нахмурился, пытаясь понять, при чём тут обвинение в домогательствах, а потом додумался взглянуть на свою грудную клетку. Светло-голубой… Так, блядь, погодите-ка. — Фьюри, ах ты хитрожопый сукин…   


 

*

  
Тони никогда не стеснялся пользоваться деньгами на всю катушку, так что он сделал единственный звонок, и к тому моменту, как настала его очередь навещать Коулсона, имел на руках новёхонький набор винтажных карточек Капитана Америки в качестве подарка. Он решил таким образом сказать: “Пошёл ты, Фьюри, с твоими драматическими жестами”, но, вручив карточки агенту “Агенту” Коулсону получил в ответ нерешительную улыбку.  
  
— Спасибо. Мои, думаю, слегка пообтрепались.  
  
— Что ж, может, теперь ты начнёшь собирать карточки с Железным Человеком.  
  
— Теперь и такие есть?  
  
— Будут в магазинах к концу недели с кучей другого барахла с символикой Мстителей, — кивнул Тони. Он старался не думать о раненых и убитых, но за последнюю пару дней видел столько смертей и разрушений, что на всю жизнь бы хватило. Очередная чёрная вспышка вырвала его из размышлений, и он тряхнул головой. — Вся выручка пойдёт на помощь пострадавшим и восстановление города.  
  
Коулсон посмотрел на него теплотой и гордостью — Тони всегда хотел, чтобы так на него смотрел отец, но не дождался. Подумав, что одобряет решение Пеппер звать этого парня “Фил” вместо “Агента”, Тони вручил ему бликующие в ярком жёлтом сиянии карточки.  


 

*

  
Две недели спустя Тони слонялся по кухне, пока его мозг снова и снова требовал: “Кофе!”. И только когда в его руке оказалась целительная… чашка, он заметил, что не один. Оказалось, все уже собрались и достаточно накофеинились, чтобы поддерживать какую-никакую беседу.   
  
— Белый, — сказала Наташа. — Но подождите…   
  
— Что? — как вообще так получилось, что все эти странные личности жили с ним?  
  
— И светло-голубой, — она откинулась назад, удовлетворённо глядя на остальных над краем своей кружки.  
  
— Я что-то пропустил, — сказал Тони. — Это не так часто бывает, — наглая ложь, по крайней мере, для тех, кого это вообще волновало, — но я точно что-то пропустил.  
  
Брюс озадаченно посмотрел на него — возможно, тоже отказываясь понимать всех этих людей.   
  
— Мы разгадали загадку твоего реактора.  
  
Наташа, слишком довольная собой, чтобы дать Тони время задать очевидный вопрос, продолжила:  
  
— Он меняет цвет в зависимости от твоего настроения.  
  
— А вот и нет, — сказал он. Не будучи идиотом, он давно уже об этом подумал. — Он светло-голубой большую часть времени.  
  
Роджерс… нет, Стив: он просил называть его Стив, и между ними всё и так было достаточно шатко, чтобы подливать масла в огонь, называя его одного по фамилии, а остальных — по именам… В общем, Стив улыбнулся:  
  
— Светло-голубой означает любопытство, а тебе любопытно почти всё и всегда.  
  
Это было… раздражающе логично. Каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь упоминал изменение цвета или сам Тони это замечал, ему становилось любопытно.  
  
— Ага, — согласился Клинт. — Чёрный — печаль.  
  
Наташа отхлебнула кофе.  
  
— Красный — гнев.  
  
— Неприятный жёлтый, когда избавлялись мы от тех останков, болезненный настрой отражает, — сказал Тор, оторвавшись от Поп-тартс[1].  
  
— Болезненный настрой? — Наверное, Тор имел в виду рвоту.  
  
— Но яркий жёлтый — радость. — Стив снова наполнил кружку Тони и подмигнул, когда дурацкий реактор весело засветился жёлтым.  
  
Брюс достал свой тост и засунул в тостер пару Поп-тартс для Тора.  
  
— Зелёный — и я нахожу это заявление самым ироничным из возможных, — спокойствие.  
  
— Но фиолетовый — наш самый любимый, — сказал Клинт с усмешкой, и Тони понял, что надо делать ноги, потому что не хотел этого слышать. Но знал, что Бартон не отстанет, пока не получит своего.  
  
Он вздохнул:  
  
— Ладно, и что же означает фиолетовый?  
  
— Похоть, а поскольку тебя окружают такие горячие парни как мы, ты постоянно им на нас светишь, — заявил Клинт с гордостью и подвигал бровями, намекая на особую бартоновскую неотразимость.  
  
Тони Старк не краснел с подросткового возраста, и это, судя по прохладе щёк, не изменилось, но теперь краснеть ему и не нужно было…   
  
— Лавандовый — смущение, — сказала Наташа, взяв карандаш, чтобы дописать что-то в, похоже, некую таблицу.  
  
Собрав всё своё мужество, Тони ретировался в лабораторию.  


 

*

  
Не слишком боясь смеяться над собой, Тони видел в ситуации и забавные моменты. Даже немало их. Пришлось даже признать, что это оказалось полезно, потому что теперь, когда его… соседи по Башне — ну ладно, друзья, — видели, что он на самом деле имеет в виду, независимо от того, что говорит, конфликтов стало меньше. И ярко-жёлтый цвет стал вторым по частоте появлений после светло-голубого. По крайней мере, когда Тони проводил время с другими Мстителями. И ничто так не поднимало настроение Пеппер и Наташе, как то, что им удавалось, наведя марафет, выглядеть достаточно обольстительно, чтобы заставить реактор Тони светиться фиолетовым. (Надо сказать, они почти насильно потащили его с собой по магазинам, используя чёртов реактор в качестве “модного консультанта”).  
  
Так что да, плюсов было много, но не обошлось и без минусов. Во-первых, хотя весь мир знал, что Тони — Железный Человек, лишь немногие были в курсе того, что арк-реактор теперь часть его грудной клетки, и что случится, если его оттуда вынуть. А поскольку многие враги Мстителей тоже считались гениями (пусть и не такими, как Тони), давать им подсказку о тесной связи реактора с плотью — идея не из лучших. Во-вторых, Тони был бизнесменом, и сверкать настроением направо и налево, пытаясь заключить сделку, тоже было бы так себе. И наконец, он не хотел, чтобы друзья волновались, если бы в бою свет стал болезненно-жёлтым или белым.  
  
Тони потратил четыре дня, чтобы создать фильтр, который бы делал свет реактора светло-голубым вне зависимости от того, каким тот был на самом деле. Четыре же, но часа ушло на то, чтобы вспомнить о несомненных плюсах и вставить фильтр в броню, а не в сам реактор. Из-за переливов света прятать реактор стало труднее, так что пришлось сделать шёлковые подкладки в рубашки на случай, если нужно косить под делового человека или просто бывать в городе. Так всё и должно было закончиться. Плюсы в плюсе, минусы улажены. Всё в шоколаде.  
  
Ну, не считая того, что спустя несколько месяцев в компании друзей и купания в радостно-жёлтом сиянии (с незлыми подколками насчёт вспышек фиолетового, когда Тони чуть ослаблял контроль и позволял мыслям свернуть не туда) всё упёрлось в новую загвоздку, когда в один из киновечеров Пеппер спросила:  
  
— А что означает розовый цвет?  
  
Розовый? Вот блядь.  


 

*

  
Розовая Загадка быстро поглотила всех. Самым прямым и очевидным ответом было более глубокое счастье, чем ярко-жёлтый, в сочетании с большим умиротворением, чем зелёный, но этот ответ никого не удовлетворил, особенно Тони.  
  
Ещё раз — не дурак. В ужасе — да, но сдуреть из-за розового? Ну ладно. Розовый означал любовь. Нет, “влюблённость”. В Стива. Тони очень старался на него не запасть. Очень. Чёрт, да поначалу Стив вообще нравился ему не больше, чем он Стиву — то есть, совсем не нравился. Потом они узнали друг друга получше, и взаимная неприязнь уступила место уважению и даже терпимости, которая переросла в что-то настолько близкое к дружбе, что Стив зажигал реактор Тони тем же ярко-жёлтым, что и остальные Мстители. И если восемьдесят процентов фиолетовых вспышек были на совести Стива, никого, кроме Тони, это не касалось. Всё было хорошо. Все были счастливы, включая Тони. Но, верный себе, он просто обязан был всё испортить. И… порозоветь.  
  
Он пытался справиться с этим тем же “не-не-не”, которое помогало предотвращать большую часть фиолетовых вспышек, но Стив был настолько грёбаным… Стивом. Восхитительным, заботливым, забавным… и список достоинств всё пополнялся. Увы, Тони мог контролировать фиолетовый, но перед розовым был так же беспомощен, как и перед ярко-жёлтым. А для фильтра было уже слишком поздно, поскольку это лишь перевело бы загадку из разряда “что-то происходит” в разряд “умрём, но разгадаем”.  
  
В конце концов Тони сделал единственное, что ему оставалось, — сосредоточился на причинах, по которым цвет настроения Стива, если бы он у него был, никогда не стал бы розовым для Тони. Он составил перечень и даже записал его. Начал с малого — с разницы в возрасте. Вопреки популярному мнению, средний возраст солдата во Второй Мировой был около двадцати шести лет, уже не детский. И после того как Стива несколько раз признавали негодным к службе, ему было уже ближе к тридцати, а не к двадцати, когда его проапгрейдили суперсолдатской сывороткой. Но между ним и Тони всё равно оставалось семнадцать лет разницы (и нет, вопреки всем “старческим” шуточкам, Тони не брал в расчёт семьдесят лет в виде Капитана Сосульки). Мало какие родители были бы в восторге от подобной разницы.  
  
Но, как заметил однажды Индиана Джонс, важен был не возраст, а опыт, и даже тут Тони не дотянул. Он прошёл через ад, чего нельзя было отрицать, но весь полученный опыт не мог компенсировать незрелости. Так что он не подходил эмоционально зрелому Стиву ни в плане опыта, ни в плане возраста. А самое ужасное было в том, что всё пережитое он пытался утопить в постельных утехах. В то время даже самые великодушные называли его не иначе как блядью. Став Железным Человеком, он забросил подобныее развлечения, но любой, кто умел пользоваться интернетом (а Стив умел), знал достаточно, чтобы понять: с Тони не может быть ничего, серьёзнее быстрого перепиха. Фиолетовый цвет, не розовый.  
  
А ещё Тони много пил. Слишком много. Да, став Железным Человеком, он стал пить меньше и реже, но всё ещё ходил по тонкой грани между обычным злоупотреблением и полноценным алкоголизмом. В общем, хорошим человеком Тони не был. Всю свою жизнь он знал, что мир вращается вокруг него, и ему это нравилось. Он был полной противоположностью Капитана Америки — образца достойного поведения. Ужасно эгоистичный, настырный, жадный до внимания и без промежуточного фильтра между мозгом и ртом. Не. Приятный. Человек.  
  
И не хороший. Блядь, да все, все его поступки, противоречащие вышесказанному, были искуплением. Как сказала бы Наташа, в его расходной книге всё было сплошь красным, и вся его жизнь с того момента, как шрапнель в груди заставила его прозреть, и до самой смерти была и будет памятником попыткам искупить причинённый вред. Так что — не милый, не хороший, не герой.  
  
В общем, он был именно тем, кем Стив считал его после первой встречи, пока его мнение не изменилось под влиянием печально известной харизмы Тони. Пожалуй, это значило, что и у Стива был изъян: он так хотел видеть в людях — даже в Тони — лучшее, что позволил себя одурачить.  
  
В течение многих дней Тони возвращался к списку, добавлял новые пункты, доказывал себе, что он — чёрт-те что, а не человек, и не заслуживает розового. Или ярко-жёлтого. В конце концов, это поглотило его настолько, что свет реактора выцвел до чёрного.  


 

*

  
Остальные, конечно же, заметили. После месяцев ярко-жёлтого и недели розовых вспышек изменения были слишком резкими, чтобы их можно было скрыть под футболкой, когда кто-нибудь — обычно Стив — приходил, чтобы вытащить его из лаборатории поесть, поспать или на киновечер.  
  
Они пытались с ним говорить. Или, в случае Наташи, пристально смотреть в надежде, что он расколется, но Тони был искушён в этой игре. Никто не должен был понять, что значит розовый цвет и почему это его так расстраивает. Неделя попыток, и они сдались. Победа отдавала горечью, но эй, каждый довольствуется тем, что имеет. И вот тогда-то, проснувшись после нескольких часов сна на раскладушке в углу лаборатории, Тони кое-что нашёл. В общем-то, это особо и не прятали.  
  
Чашка кофе и лавандовая роза с запиской:  _Благодаря тебе я лучше принимаю саму себя. Н._  
  
Тарелка пасты и светло-зелёная роза.  _Благодаря тебе я полюбил зелёный цвет. Б._  
  
Поп-тарт и роза нездорового жёлтого цвета.  _Благодаря тебе я вспомнил, что люди неравнодушны и благородны. Т._  
  
Фигурка Железного Человека и чёрная роза с лепестками, обрамлёнными жёлтым.  _Благодаря тебе я понял, что способов спасти мир — больше одного. А.К._  
  
Коллекционная карточка Капитана Америки и красная роза.  _Благодаря тебе я становлюсь честнее. Ф._  
  
Ссылка на видео на ютубе, где Фьюри разглагольствует о гигантских кроликах-роботах, посланных А.И.М.[2] для уничтожения Кливленд, и ярко-жёлтая роза.  _Благодаря тебе я могу смеяться, даже когда творится полное дерьмо. К._  
  
Коробка глазированных пончиков от Рэнди и белая роза.  _Благодаря тебе я нахожу силы двигаться вперёд, несмотря на усталость. П._  
  
И, наконец, его список “Я — мерзавец”, перечёркнутый огромной надписью:  _“Не будь идиотом. Разумеется, я тоже тебя люблю. С”._  Розовой[3].  


 

*

  
Сияя ярко-жёлтым так, что это почти ослепляло, Тони взбежал вверх по лестнице в гостиную. Все они были там. Его друзья. Все, кого он любил, но его глаза мгновенно устремились к Стиву, держащему в руках розовую розу.   
  
— Как ты догадался? — спросил Тони, подойдя к нему.  
  
Стив улыбнулся и нежно притянул его в объятия.  
  
— Я был единственным, кто постоянно присутствовал в комнате, — сказал он и коснулся губ Тони нежным поцелуем. Роза упала на пол, и сияние, разлившееся между ними, идеально совпадало с цветом с её лепестками.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Примечания автора:**  
>  Я знаю, какой год рождения указан для Стива в комиксах, но это относится к рисованному персонажу, а не к актёру, который выглядит на свой возраст (потому что, благодаря его роли в фильмах про Фантастическую Четвёрку, мне известно, как он выглядел, когда ему было слегка за двадцать), так что тут Кэп немного старше.
> 
>  **Примечания переводчика:**  
>  [1] Поп-тартс — марка печенья.  
> [2] А.И.М. — Авангардные Идеи Механики. Сеть террористов, торговцев оружием и учёных, специализирующихся в высокоразвитых и технологических вооружениях, конечная цель — свержение всех правительств мира в своих корыстных целях.  
> [3] Просто на всякий случай — расшифровка подписей в записках:  
>  **Н** аташа, **Б** рюс, **Т** ор, **А** гент **К** оулсон  
>  **Ф** ьюри, **К** линт, **П** еппер, **С** тив  
> 


End file.
